1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biodegradable screw used to secure a prosthesis component to bone. The invention is particularly suited to joining an acetabular cup to the acetabulum.
2. Prior Art
The use of screws made of a biodegradable material in surgical procedures is known. For example, biodegradable interference screws heretofore have been employed in fixing grafts to bone. The purpose of using an interference screw formed from biodegradable material is to permit an initial physical joinder of the graft to the bone. However, as the screw degrades, the screw is replaced by bone growth whereby the attachment of the graft to the bone is achieved from the biological process of bone growth which holds the graft in place.
The present invention is a method for securing a prosthesis component to bone using a biodegradable screw comprising head and threaded portions. A bore is provided along the longitudinal axis of the screw extending entirely through the head portion and along at least a substantial length of the threaded portion. The bore is adapted to receive harvested bone within the screw. Additionally, in the head portion, the bore is configured to receive a screw driving component, such an allen wrench, which permits the screw to be implanted within a bore formed in bone. With a screw so implanted and the bore containing harvested bone, the degradation of the screw results in improved and accelerated bone growth in replacement for the screw.